The Questers: Day One
This is a collection of stories about the questers first day as the Questers Chapter One Natalie My head spun. An old group of heroes . . . a club, really, filled with the very best? The Questers? And a modern group . . .including me. Me. That was kind of hard to believe. Not as hard to believe as the others. Zack? he was okay . . . I guess. For an ares, that is. Their all showofff's and he's no exception. But Michael seemed to like him . . . Michael was the other one. Her little brother, sure but he wasn't exactly the Hero of Olympus. Unless you were a squirrel. Ava??? Definetly smarter than she let people believe. But she was sarcastic, arrogant . . . but, I was sure she would watch my back. I thought Kyra was the one I could relate to the most. I mean, she was the only other girl on the time without violent death tendencies. Not to mention the Marauder. Was he a Quester? I wasn't quite sure. to be honest, I didn't think anyone was. Zack The Wax dummy's head flew off as i pocketed my Wiiblade. The apollo Cabin probably wouldn't be happy to learn i had borrowed their statuettes. Than again, neither was I. A quester? Seriously? All that responsibility . . . would I ever have time to incapacitate stolen statuettes again? Well, their was always Ava. My heart flipped when I thought of Ava. deadly, creepy, sarcastic: my dream girl. Now, if only she threw up red acid, to. Ha, I thought. very close. thinking of Ava made me think of the others. Natalie was alright, if you got past her being majorly uptight. Not to mention that annoying inner longing for that dead Apollo kid. Yech. Michael, now he was cool. didn't complain when I sprung a suprise duel on him and almost chopped off his arm. Good times, Good times. And Kyra . . . was different. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about Kyra. And that Marauder guy was kind of weird. I frowned. was the Maruader a quester? Michael No, No, No . . . I frowned, glaring at the piece of paper. Why was I so bad at long divison? Evey other Athena could do it. Especially Natalie . . . My older half sister- a quester! Oh, and me to. Yeep. I messed up everything. How did they expect me to be a part of the camps best? At least Zack and Ava were there. They were amazing fighters, and would most likely avenge my death. I hoped. The only other person was Kyra. she was . . . great. Nice. Didn't treat me like the imbecile I was. I fell down a hole to Tarturus for gods sake. Yeep. Wait a second, what about the marauder. He was a Quester, wasn't he? Ava One Rabid sheep, two rabid sheep, three rabid sheep- I sighed and turned over in my bunk. Somehow these sheeps weren't helping me sleep. Neither was the fact I was now the memeber of a retro club dediacted to suicidicial missions with other insane people. That was it, in a nutshell. They were nice, and didn't mention donkeys, but- a bit- a bit- a bit- Different. Different from me. Well, except for Zack. But that wasn't exactly a good thing. Ugh. I was sure that Natalie, Kyra and Michael would watch my back, despite their differences. But the Marauder was pretty creepy. Was the Marauder a Quester? Kyra I slept soundly that night. They were good friends. No matter who they were, or where they came from they were smart, brave and loyal. This would go well. Maybe because my dad was the God of prophecies, but as I slept, I could see the Quester's future. And it was bright. But it all depended. Not on Michael, Zack, Natalie, or Ava, not on me, but on us. The Questers. Category:Hermione6720 Category:The Questers (OC Club)